Tu mayor virtud mi peor defecto
by Natsumi-SK
Summary: Son muy distintos por ser gemelos pero hay algo que los une fuertemente
1. Tu mayor virtud mi peor defecto I

Tu mayor virtud, mi peor defecto 

Capítulo I:

El encuentro, tu similitud:

Sangre, solo eso veía, sangre a su alrededor, en sus manos, en su cuerpo, pero... aquel líquido rojo carmín no pertenecía a ella, sino que era de los cuerpos que permanecían a sus pies... los reconoció al instante. Quería llorar, sentía el alma completamente desgarrada y , junto aquel amargo sentimiento, una maliciosa risa se sentía y luego su nombre... sí, su nombre era pronunciado por los labios de aquel... asesino...

Despertó exaltada sudando frío mientras su corazón latía precipitadamente. Era otra vez esa pesadilla que no la dejaba en paz, no la dejaba dormir ni comer... no la dejaba vivir...

Miró la ventana, era de día, no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que se preparó para dirigirse a la escuela. Con pesadez abrió la puerta de apartamento encontrándose con el dueño del mismo quien le indicaba que ya estaba completamente en la calle ya que adeudaba cuatro meses de renta. La joven de cabellos rubios pasó delante de él sin darle mayor atención, dejándolo solo hablando con la pared.

El día estaba pesado, hacía demasiado calor, lo cual no ayudaba a la condición de la chica. Esta decidió acortar camino por el bosque en donde las sombras de los árboles le brindaban un poco más de fresco. Quería llegar pronto al instituto para poder dejar su mochila la cual se hacía más pesada con cada paso que daba.

Estaba muy concentrada en su cansancio, pero unos gritos más adelante la hicieron salir del transe...

"¡Ahí van Yoh!..".-

"Cuando quieras Horo Horo..."-

Al parecer estaban entrenando con alguna técnica de artes marciales, pero se sorprendió al ver que de repente grandes bloques de hielo crecían por doquier. Eso era un punto a favor, el ambiente se ponía fresco, pero de repente, una fuerte puntada atacó la sien de la joven haciendo que cayera al piso.

Los chicos sintieron el golpe sordo de la chica cuando cayó, por lo que se acercaron a ella.

La joven rubia alzó la mirada y repentinamente su rostro empalideció.

"Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien?..."-Preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros

La joven no respondió, solo se desmayó cayendo en los brazos del él...

"_Serás mía muy pronto... solo mía"_...

Abrió los ojos de par en par ahogando un fuerte grito.

"Era... era solo esa pesadilla..."

De repente miró a su alrededor... ¿Dónde estaba, ése no era su apartamento, era más bien la habitación de una casa tradicional y estaba acostaba en un suave futón de tonalidades celestes con todo el cuerpo sudado.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió al tiempo que la joven daba un salto hacia atrás desde el futón. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no... no era posible...

Del otro lado de la habitación, un joven con una charola expresaba una gran sonrisa mientras la miraba con sorpresa...

"Veo que te sientes me--..."-

Pero el joven no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la muchacha se le tiró encima y lo amenazó con una pequeña daga que traía en su vestimenta y con rapidez cortó una parte del brazo del chico, el cual emitió un gemido de dolor...

"Eres un maldito... bastardo..."- Enunció la chica con un gran odio.

Yoh estaba desconcertado, no sabía porque se comportaba así, pero de todas formas no quería que su vida terminara ahí, por lo que con un ágil movimiento le quitó la daga de las manos y se las sostuvo para que no intentara herirlo de nuevo...

"Tranquilízate por favor..."-

La joven no entraba en razones. Se levantó e intentó caminar hacia la puerta, pero no pudo realizar siquiera dos pasos, ya que se desplomó a causa de la falta de energía en su cuerpo...

"Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño..."-

El joven la tomó entre sus brazos mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. Ella, ya no podía moverse, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar...

"¿Quién eres?..."-Preguntó en un hilo de voz...

"Soy Yoh..."-

La joven entendía la reacción del chico, lo había confundido, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya que el cansancio le ganó de mano nuevamente...

"Buenos Días..."-La saludó Yoh sonriendo

La rubia lo miró un poco extrañada pero luego recordó la situación...

"¿Dónde estoy?..."- Preguntó muy confundida con un gran dolor de cabeza.

"No te preocupes, estás en mi casa Anna..."2-

"¿Quién te dijo mi...?"-

"Es que... eres mi compañera de clase, es extraño ya que nunca nos hemos hablado, pero en fin, estás aquí..."-

El joven le contó como era que había llegado allí. Anna estaba abrumada y a la vez sorprendida. Ese joven le hacía recordar a...

"Oye... creo que debería avisarle a tus padres que estás aquí..."-

"Están muertos..."-

(Pensando) Por Dios Yoh! Acabas de meter la pata 5 metros bajo tierra! (Hablando)" Lo... lo lamento, este yo no..."-

Anna no le prestaba atención, solo miraba la pared de su derecha para no mirarlo al rostro. Él la había llevado hasta allí, la estaba tratando bien y ella solamente quiso matarlo, pero de todas maneras, no se debía confiar...

Lentamente se paró. Esta vez si caminaba a paso firme, aunque estuviera aún un poco débil, hacia la puerta...

"Espera, te llevaré hasta tu casa..."-

"No... no tengo casa..."-

Genial, ahora que lo recordaba se había quedado sin un techo...

"¿Qué?..."-Preguntó desconcertado el chico

"¿Estás sordo?..."-

"Nno... pero..." n-ñ-

"Guíame hasta la puerta de salida..."-

(Tomándola de la mano) "Espera..."-

En ese instante, un gran escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. Esta se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa del chico...

"Yo... no tengo inconvenientes en que te quedes aquí, es mejor que te recuperes del todo... ¿No lo crees?..."-

La joven lo mirada extrañada, hacía menos de un día que la conocía y ya le brindaba hospedaje. Simplemente no lo entendía...

"No tengo dinero..."-

"Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo, no lo necesito, con que tú estés bien, me basta... "n-n-

Anna no supo por qué, pero un involuntario gesto de aceptación fue brindado por ella misma mientras se acostaba nuevamente en el futón...

"Descansa, más tarde vendré con la medicina..."-

(Pensando) "Como si pudiera..".-

Pero de una manera increíble, esta vez no tuvo pesadillas.

Despertó a causa del alboroto que podía sentir un poco alejado de la habitación. Se incorporó en el futón mientras se desperezaba. Poco tiempo después, entró Yoh con una bandeja con comida y el medicamento.

Luego de cenar, tomó un baño y se puso una yukata que le había sido ofrecida por el joven. Hacía meses que no se sentía... ¿Bien? Y ahora podía irse de allí y buscar un lugar donde alojarse, pero esperaría a la mañana...

Caminaba sola por los pasillos. De repente, pudo escuchar pequeños ruidos provenientes de un cuarto que tenía la puerta entre-abierta, la cual llamó la atención. Se asomó un poco más por ella y allí pudo observar al dueño de la casa escuchando música con unos auriculares naranjas en presencia de su inseparable sonrisa...

"¿Qué acaso no se le cansan los músculos de la cara de tanto sonreír?..."-Pensó la joven rubia

"Anna... No había notado que estabas ahí..."-Le dijo Yoh observándola

Se le acercó sonriendo mientras se quitaba los audífonos...

"¿Cómo te sientes?..."-

"Bien..."-

"Me alegro... "-

"Me iré mañana a primera hora..."-

Está bien, sólo recuerda que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras...-

Anna lo miró extrañada nuevamente, no sabía que pensar, era tan "Bueno" que ya pasaba a ser un poco "Tonto", aunque, le agradaba su actitud...

"Sí, como digas, hasta mañana..."-

"Hasta mañana Anna..."-

Luego de ello, cada cual volvió a su habitación. Anna abandonó la puerta para dirigirse a la ventana para observar el cielo. Estaba estrellado y una gran luna lo adornaba, hacía mucho que no la veía de esa manera, tan pacífica y acogedora. Pronto, el sueño recurrió a ella, así como los pensamientos sobre su compañero de clases...

"Se llama Yoh..".-

Sí, Yoh era su nombre pero... ¿Por qué se le parecía tanto?... ¿Por qué... se parecía tanto a aquel asesino?...

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic y desde ya muchísimas gracias por leerlo. Para saber si quedo bien o simplemente que tengo que dedicarme a vender fruta, envíenme un rewiew si? Aunque sea uno sholito onegai!

Nuevamente gracias por leerlo.

¡Sayounara!

Natsumi Kobayashi.


	2. Tu mayor virtud mi peor defecto II

Tu mayor virtud, mi peor defecto 

Capítulo II:

Triste aniversario, triste vínculo... triste verdad...

Otro día llegó y con él, los leves rayos del sol los que, se colaron por el gran ventanal. Debajo de este, un adormilado joven de cabellos oscuros se desperezaba para empezar bien el día. Miró su almanaque...

"23 de febrero... ¡Rayos, lo había olvidado..." Anunció Yoh mirando el calendario

Todo la perfecta mañana se derrumbó ante sus pies...

Con mucha desilusión, se vistió para asistir a clases, este sería un largo día. ¿Por qué debía recordarlo anualmente?...

"Encima, llegaré tarde..."

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente para poder desayunar algo antes de salir, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, en la mesada de la cocina, ya se hallaba preparado un desayuno sobre un a bandeja y a juzgar por el silencio, él estaba solo en la casa. Acaso...

"Lo preparó para mí..." Dijo de manera silenciosa el joven

Sin más tiempo que perder, lo comió con rapidez para así comenzar a correr a la escuela...

La universidad, no era como cualquier otra, sino que era para chicos con facultades especiales. Yoh y todos sus amigos estaban allí...

"¡¡Al fin un pequeño receso!..." Exclamó el joven ainu levantando los brazos

"Tú tienes receso todo el día... ¬¬" Dijo un joven de cabellos violáceos parado a su lado "Óyeme un segundo picotudo, por lo menos no ando detrás de libros todo el día como un chupa medias... ì í #"

"Me estás buscando Hoto, y me vas a encontrar... ¬¬#"

"No empiecen a pelear... n´n" Dijo Pilika interponiéndose entre ellos

"Hermana, tú no te metas..."

"Bue-buenos días..."

Algo extraño había ocurrido. El joven de los ojos dorados había cambiado la actitud de "Ren mi amigo, el asesino" por la de un inofensivo hámster...

" Oigan, me pueden decir ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Yoh?..." Preguntó extrañada la ainu

" No tengo ni la más mínima idea, ayer estaba bien ¿Tu sabes algo Manta?..." Secundó con otra pregunta Horo Horo

"Es que... hoy se cumple un triste aniversario..."

"¿Triste aniversario?..."

"Sí, pero será mejor que él mismo se lo cuente..."

" ¡¡Demonios, no hay ningún lugar cerca que alquilen sin pago adelantado... bueno... no importa... pueden irse al demonio todos ellos, iré al bosque, quizá pueda dormir en alguna cueva... ¡¡Cielo santo Anna! Escucha las idioteces que dices..." Se reprochaba la joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza

De repente... su sonrisa se cruzó por su mente...

"No volveré, me inspira inseguridad... no, no es eso..."

Reflexionó unos segundos, no sabía lo que ocurría con ella, sin embargo admitió su derrota interna. Antes agarrar su nuevo rumbo, pasó por la farmacia...

"¿Qué hiciste de comer esta vez Tamao?..."Preguntó un hambriento Horo

" Pues, hice pastel de chocolate con crema y fresas, su favorito joven Horo Horo..."

" ¡¡¡Wii! ¡Te adoro Tamao! ¡Me muero por probarla! n¬n"

El joven abrazó a Tamao por los hombros mientras caminaban, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara...

"Lástima que sea solo por la comida... ñ.ñ" Enunció por lo bajo la pelirosada

"Alguien se está queriendo pasar de vivo... ¬¬" Mencionó Ren mirando de reojo a su amigo

"Déjalos, se ve tan lindos juntos... " Lo contradijo Pilika sonriendo

Ren lo reflexionó por unos instantes.

" La gente enamorada se ve linda..." Dijo Pilika para romper el silencio que Ren había forjado ante la indecisión

" Sí, pero no la que está enamorada de la comida... n.´n" Dijo por fin el chico

" ¡¡Vaya! Después de todo, algo tenemos en común... n-ñ"

La peli-azulada miró al chino provocando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de este...

Todos ellos vivían dentro de la pensión culpa del decreto escolar el cual les designaba una casa especial y como todos iban a la misma institución, compartían la pensión de Yoh...

Al entrar, buscaron al dueño, quien se hallaba sentado en el jardín charlando con su mejor amigo Manta y Lyserg...

" Conque aquí están..." Dijo Horo acercándose a ellos

Sin perder más tiempo, dejaron sus pertenencias en sus habitaciones y bajaron para compartir el pastel preparado por Tamao...

"¡Itadakimasu!..." Dijo rápidamente el ainu para llevarse un trozo de pastel a la boca

" ¡¡No seas tan animal, me estás escupiendo todo el pastel en la cara... ¡¡¡CERDOOOO!..." Se quejó el chino limpiándose restos de crema

" Oye Yoh... ¿Por qué estás tan decaído?..." Preguntó Pilika llamando la atención del chico

" ¿Yo?... jijiji, ¿Quién les dijo semejante tontería?... estoy perfectamente bien... ¡Ah! Me había olvidado, iré a llevarle un poco de pastel a Anna..."

Medio mundo giró mirándolo muy sorprendido...

" ¿Qué... qué?... ¿Anna?" Preguntó Manta confundido

El joven de cabellos marrones les explicó la historia pero...

FLASH BACK

Yoh se hallaba solo debajo del gran árbol que se hallaba en el jardín, estaba pensando en su soledad, como había llegado a su vida y en sus vacíos sentimientos. También se preguntaba porque no podía mostrar sus preocupaciones a los demás y se escondía tras esa máscara de "Persona feliz"...

Pero, el ruido de la puerta principal, hizo que se distrajera de sus pensamientos. Se paró y con tranquilidad se dirigió a la puerta...

" ¡Hola muchachos! Llegaron Temp--..."

Gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a Anna en la puerta...

" Anna..."

" No hay lugares que te acepten sin pago adelantado..." Enunció la aludida

" No te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras..."

La joven solo hizo silencio

" La habitación está como la dejaste esta mañana..."

Anna hizo un gesto y pasó delante de él hacia el dormitorio. Yoh por su parte sonrió, de alguna manera se sentía... contento...

FLASH BACK

" Vaya... vaya... ¿Conque la has aceptado eh?..." Dijo Horo limpiándose algunos restos de pastel

" Pues sí... que más podía hacer... bueno... iré a llevarle un trozo de pastel..."

Y sin más, se perdió en el interior de la casa...

" Momentito... esa cara de "Me hago el estúpido y espero que no se note", no me inspira confianza..." volvió a acotar Horo Horo

" ¡Pero qué dices, si tú tienes la misma cara Hoto..." Lo fastidió Ren

"Oigan... al final no nos dijo nada sobre mi pregunta, solo nos habló de Anna... ¡¡Nos estuvo evadiendo!..." Dijo rápidamente Pilika para evitar una nueva discusión

Yoh se acercó lentamente a la puerta, golpeó tres veces suavemente y al no escuchar respuesta entró...

" ¿Anna?..."

Esta, estaba mirando hacia fuera...

" ¿Qué quieres?..." Preguntó ella con frialdad

" (Pensando) Parece que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo esta mañana... ñ-ñ (Ahora hablando) Etto... es que Tamao preparó un rico pastel y bueno, vine a traerte un poco..."

Anna se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, en donde Yoh se hallaba parado. En un suspicaz movimiento le quitó el pastel de las manos, luego, miró hacia fuera del pasillo hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie la viera y, luego de comprobarlo, tomó a Yoh del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a entrar...

" ¿Qué sucede Ann--..."

" Quítate la camisa..."

" ¿Eh? ·/·Uu" yoh estaba completamente sorprendido y algunas líneas de sonrojo nacieran en su rostro

" Te estoy diciendo que te quites la camisa y te acuestes en ese futón..."

" Pe-pero..."

La rubia se cansó de esperarlo así que ella misma le sacó la camisa, por lo que Yoh se puso muy nervioso. A continuación, levantó el brazo derecho del chico e hizo una mueca de desagrado...

" ¿No te la has curado verdad?..." Preguntó la chica sin sacar la vista del brazo

" ¿Qué?... Ah, la herida, pues... no jijiji..."

" Podrías haber muerto desangrado, es muy profunda..."

" No me puse a pensar en eso..."

" Recuéstate en ese futón..."

Sin poner resistencia, el joven hizo lo ordenado y a continuación, Anna se le acercó con una bolsa de la farmacia...

" ¿Acaso vas a curarme?..." Preguntó Yoh temeroso

" No me gusta deberle cosas a nadie..."

Pronto, Anna le pasó un algodón con alcohol por la herida para desinfectarla y creo que no hace falta aclarar que Yoh puso el grito en el cielo...

" Duele mucho... TT.TT"

" No seas maricón, solo es un poco de alcohol..."

" Pero no eres tú quien tiene la herida..."

" No es nada comparado con lo que sientes..."

" ¿Qué?..."

" Estuve escuchando lo que conversaban en el jardín..."

" Ah... eso..."

El tono de la voz de Yoh volvió a apagarse. Gracias a aquellas palabras, toda la amargura volvió a su corazón...

" ¿Tú también quieres saber la verdad?..." Preguntó Yoh con seriedad

La chica no respondió nada

" Tomaré eso como un sí..." Dijo el joven shaman

" Tómalo como quieras..."

" Pues bien... hoy se cumplen 10 años de la muerte de mis padres..."

Anna, quien para ese momento ya estaba dando puntadas en la herida, se detuvo unos instantes, pero luego continuó con su trabajo...

" Pero, lo que más me duele, es... que la persona que los mató, fue mi hermano gemelo..."

CONTINUARÁ...

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les esté gustando y en especial a mi hermanita Naomi a quien se lo dedico...

Aclaraciones:

¡¡Itadakimasu: Expresión que se utiliza antes de empezar a comer. Sería algo así como "Buen Provecho"


	3. Tu mayor virtud mi peor defecto III

Tu mayor virtud, mi peor defecto.

Capítulo III:

Cadena de favores:

Ese momento fue clave. Anna dejó caer la aguja y lo miró a los ojos...

" ¿A-Asakura?..." Balbuceó Anna perpleja

" ¿Qué sucede?..." Preguntó Yoh confuso

" Hao..."

El joven se incorporó de un salto...

" ¿Conoces a mi hermano?..."

" Eres muy parecido él..."

Luego de ello, tomó la aguja nuevamente y se dispuso a continuar. Yoh lo notó... notó su cambio y no quería quedarse con la duda...

" Por favor Anna dime por que lo conoces... ¿Qué te ha hecho?..."

Sin embargo, esta se mantuvo en silencio.

" Anna..."

Tomó la mano de la esta, deteniendo la sutura. La joven se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos nuevamente...

" Sé que quieres llorar, tus ojos me lo están diciendo..." Se animó a decir Yoh finalmente

" Él también mató a mis padres..." Respondió Anna desviando la mirada

" Yo... yo lo siento..." Enunció Yoh sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la chica

" Acabo con mi vida... ellos... ellos eran lo más valioso que tenía y me lo quitó..."

Su voz se quebraba lentamente, pero no iba llorar... se prometió que nunca más iba derramar una lágrima por ese maldito asesino.

Estaba dispuesta a contarle como había sido todo, pero, repentinamente, Yoh la acercó a él y posó su dedo índice en sus labios. No sabía por qué, pero esa acción le había producido un extraño nerviosismo en el estómago.

" Tranquila, no es necesario que recuerdes nada más, para mí es suficiente, perdóname por haberte insistido..." Se disculpó el chico

El joven denotaba una gran sonrisa llena de tranquilidad...

Un espeso líquido rojo comenzó a manchar la camisa de Anna indicándoles que la herida de Yoh se había abierto...

"Demonios..." Dijo Yoh mirándose le brazo

" Quédate quieto, la suturaré, pero no resistirá, mañana tendré que volver a verla, pero, con esto será suficiente..." Mencionó Anna terminando de suturar la herida

" Está bien y perdóname por haber manchado tu ropa..."

La noche había caído al fin, todos se hallaban durmiendo en la pensión, menos una joven de cabellos rubios que continuaba dando vueltas en su futón.

Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde con él, todo lo que había descubierto. Por una parte, se imaginaba que Hao podía llegar a relacionarse con él, pero, por otro, pensaba que no se parecían en lo absoluto.

Pasó su mano por sus labios recordando aquel roce y su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Era algo extraño, jamás lo había sentido. Cuanto más pensaba en él, su rostro más le ardía. Trataba de evitarlo, pero era imposible.

Y así, se durmió... con una gran confusión en su mente y talvez, comenzado a descubrir eso a lo que se llama "Verdadero sentimiento". Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir su mente más liviana, eso se sentía bien, pero... de repente, todo se volvió completamente oscuro. Podía verse físicamente en una completa oscuridad... odiaba eso, sabía que... él estaría cerca...

"_Anna..."_

" No me fastidies..." Dijo esta

"_No, no, no... esa no es la forma de tratarme..."_

" ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡¡Ya déjame en paz!..."

"Sí, lo haré, pero cuando te encuentre y... una vez que lo haga, estaremos juntos... serás mía... para siempre..."

" ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, no soy como cualquier otra mujer..."

"Me gusta esa actitud... cuanto más te enojas, más te deseo..."

" Jamás pasará..."

"Eso lo veremos... pronto Annita... pronto..."

Sin más despertó. Estaba transpirando y completamente agitada... el temor... el odio... todos esos sentimientos de completa oscuridad se presentaban ante ella nuevamente atormentándola...

" Otra vez me ha quitado el sueño..." Dijo Anna maldiciendo aquella situación

Se acercó a la ventana, la cual ya se le hacía familiar. Miró la luna para despejarse, sin embargo, la imagen del joven de aquella sonrisa apareció en su mente. Pensó que quizá era porque le debía el favor de hospedarla sin cobrarle, por lo que decidió devolvérselo.

Caminó suavemente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del chico. Se paró frente a la misma y giró el picaporte...

Una vez adentro, se acercó al futón del joven y lo llamó...

" Oye Asakura..."

" ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Anna? ¿Ya amaneció?... -.-ZzZz" Dijo un adormilado Yoh con un pequeño hilo de baba colgando

A la joven, le pareció muy graciosa la cara que había puesto el chico, pero mantuvo su rostro frío.

" Levántate, vamos al cementerio..."

" ¿Qué?... Oye... es un poco tarde para ir al cementerio... o muy temprano... ¿No lo crees?..."

" Vístete, te espero abajo..."

Yoh no entendía la actitud de la chica, no estaba acostumbrado a dar paseos por el cementerio a altas horas de la madrugada, pero la cara de Anna indicaba que no era una simple travesía por esos rumbos...

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, comenzaron a caminar por las frías calles de Funbari con un Yoh más perdido que turco en la neblina...

" Y bien..." Preguntó el chico bostezando

" ¿Y bien qué?..."

" ¿Para qué quieres ir al cementerio?"

" Para devolverte un favor..."

" ¿Eh? ¿A mí?..."

" No hagas tantas preguntas..."

" Está bien, pero... solo dime ¿Por qué no puedes dormirte?..."

La joven paró en seco...

" ¿Quién te dijo que...?"

" Oye, puedo ser un poco distraído pero... sé perfectamente que si no fuera porque no tienes sueño, no estaríamos parados a mitad de calle yendo al centro de la ciudad solo para que me devuelvas un favor..."

" ¿Y si fuera así qué?..."

" No, nada, solo deducía... ¡Ah! y otra cosa... n-n"

La joven se paró a mirarlo

" ¿Podrías llamarme solo por mi nombre? Es que... al decirme Asakura, también te refieres a mi hermano y no quiero vincularme con él de ninguna manera..."

" Como sea..."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon hasta que llegaron a aquel lúgubre lugar. Anna se paró bajo un gran árbol y allí comenzó a rezar.

Yoh sabía que Anna poseía algún tipo de poder especial, pero jamás se imaginó que fuese una Itako. La miraba sorprendido, hasta hacía unos segundos, su rostro se veía consternado y preocupado, pero ahora denotaba tranquilidad y concentración, se veía más hermosa...

" Que bonita se ve... un momento... ¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso?... Es una sensación extraña... pero... agradable..." Pensaba Yoh expresando una gran sonrisa

Todo se volvió más extraño aún cuando un haz de luz se hizo presente ante él y la figura de sus padres se denotaron con claridad en la inmensa oscuridad...

" Te esperaré allí, supongo que deben hablar..." Dijo Anna señalando algunas lápidas

La joven se retiró dejándolos solos. Los padres de Yoh comenzaron a explicarle que habían sido invocados por ella porque le debía un favor y que luego, podrían llegar finalmente "Al paraíso".

El joven de cabellos oscuros, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con ellos, decirle lo mucho que los extrañaba y cuanto lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada para evitar su muerte sin olvidar decirles lo mucho que los quería.

Ellos por su lado, le agradecieron su cariño y prometieron que siempre lo protegerían.

Su hora de partir ya había llegado y con una suave brisa partieron de este mundo dejando a su hijo con su mirada perdida en el cielo.

Yoh suspiró con aire nostálgico, pero luego recobró su gran sonrisa ya que había podido despedirse de sus padres correctamente.

Ahora buscaba a quien pudo hacer posible aquel encuentro y la encontró recostada en una lápida con su uniforme empapado del rocío nocturno. Su cuerpo aún brillaba signo de que todavía seguía usando su poder, aunque segundos después, se fue apagando...

" Mu-muchas gracias Anna..."

" Eso es lo único que puedo hacer para pagar la deuda..."

" Pero Anna... ya te lo había dicho, no hacía falta que..."

Pero no terminó de hablar, ya que pudo observar que su acompañante desfallecía ante sus ojos. Rápidamente, la tomó en brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. Había sido una decisión apresurada...

" Mi corazón... late muy fuerte..." Mencionó Yoh mirando a la joven

" Oye..."

" Lo-lo siento es que pensé que..." Trataba se excusarse Yoh por haberla tomado entre brazos

" Yoh... volvamos a casa..."

La Itako abrazó el cuello de Yoh fuertemente mientras se quedaba completamente dormida sintiendo el calor que le brindaba el pecho de su compañero quien para esas instancias ya había adoptado un tono rosado el cual se realzaba en sus mejillas y por alguna razón lo ponía contento...

" (Pensando) Que bonito suena mi nombre n-n... (Ahora hablando) Sí Anna, volvamos a casa..." Y con una gran sonrisa abandonó el lugar

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Tu mayor virtud mi peor defecto IV

Tu mayor virtud, mi peor defecto 

Capítulo IV:

Regando el jardín:

Despertó con un terrible mareo, todo le daba vueltas. Trató de enfocar la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero de clases. Se sobresaltó, trató de incorporarse mientras era ayudada por Yoh.

De repente, recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior... no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero sintió "importante" la necesidad de abrazar a alguien...

" Lo de ayer fue..." Trató de excusarse Anna

" Oye, tranquila, sé que no te sentías bien, soy yo quien tendría que disculparse, ya que, el favor que me hiciste fue el que te dejó sin energía... ¡Ah! Te traje el desayuno... te espero abajo para ir a la escuela... aunque si no te sientes bien... puedes quedarte..."

" ..."

" ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?..." Preguntó Yoh preocupado

" Me preguntaste eso una docena de veces ya..."

" Bueno... es que me preocupa que te desmayes otra vez..."

La joven se detuvo por unos instantes. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello en mucho tiempo... era algo que le sonaba muy chocante. Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella...

" ¡Hola muchachos!..." Saludó Yoh a sus amigos

" Vaya... vaya, parece que hoy estás mucho mejor..." Lo saludó Horo riendo

" Pues sí... ¡Ah! Por cierto... Anna, ellos son Horo Horo, Lyserg, Tamao, Pilika, Manta y él es..."

" Tao ¿Verdad?..." Se apresuró a decir la muchacha

" Vaya Kyoyama, siempre dudé de quien eras en la pensión, pero ahora te recuerdo perfectamente..." respondió Ren mirando a la jovencita

" Momento, momento... ¿Acaso ya se conocían?..." Pregunto Horo confundido

" Noooo, como crees, la trato así porque se me da la gana de decir estupideces como tú... ¬¬"

" ¿Y de dónde se conocen? Si se puede saber..." Preguntó Pilika con cierto tono de enfado

" Hermanita... que pregunta más tonta... se nota que ha sido alguna novia..."

" Callado se ve más bonito joven Horo Horo..." Lo interrumpió Tamao para que no siguiera metiéndose en líos

"¿Crees que soy bonito Tamao?... n/n"

" E-Es solo una forma de decir..." Expresó Tamao muy sonriojada

De repente, Anna comenzó a caminar dejando a la multitud atrás...

" Se hace tarde..." Dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al instituto

Durante el receso, el grupo se reunió de nuevo para seguir conversando...

" ¡¡Guau! ¿Eso lo hizo por ti? Debe estar muy agradecida..." Dijo Horo al escuchar el relato de Yoh

" No sé... yo creo que lo hizo por orgullo..."

" Pues, parece que se lleva muy bien con Ren..." dijo manta mientras los observaba

" Deben tener mucho de que hablar..." Acotó Lyserg

Anna y Ren se hallaban a escasos metros de ellos, sentados bajo un árbol de cerezos...

" Así que... descubriste que el hermano de Yoh era aquel asesino..." Mencionó Ren

" Sí, pero... por alguna razón, siento que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro..."

" ¿A qué te refieres?..."

" Pues... no lo sé... pero es algo que siento..."

" Sé a lo que te refieres... escucha, cuando tengas que reflexionar algo, sólo dímelo..."

" ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?..."

" Vamos... te conozco lo suficiente..."

" ..."

" ¡¡Qué aburrimiento!..." Gritó Anna al aire

La joven se hallaba sentada en la mesa del comedor mirando... ¿La pared?... sí, estaba sola en la pensión. Todos salieron a hacer sus quehaceres, pero ella prefirió quedarse allí.

Estar sola era un bodrio, pero le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos, reorganizar su vida, no podría vivir para siempre en la pensión de Yoh...

"(Pensando) Yoh... ¿Por qué debo repetir su nombre cada 5 minutos? Ya le devolví el favor, lo tengo en mente desde el día en que le curé la herida y aquella extraña sensación... ¡Estúpido! Por su culpa no puedo pensar en otra cosa si quiera... (Ahora hablando) Atsui desu ne..."

" Hon tou desu ne..." Dijo Yoh abanicándose con una mano

La joven levantó la cabeza con tan solo escucharlo. No había notado que había vuelto...

" ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?..." Preguntó Anna sorprendida

" Pues... no hará más de cinco minutos..."

" ¿Por qué la cara?..."

" Pues, estuve haciendo un poco de ejercicio y estoy un poco cansado... ¿Y tú?..." Respondió Yoh esbozando una sonrisa

" Nada..."

" El que "nada" no se ahoga... "

" ¡Qué chiste más estúpido!... ¬¬"

" Jejeje ñ-ñUu Anna... ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con el jardín?..." Animó yoh a la joven mientras continuaba sonriencdo

" (Pensando) Y otra vez esa sonrisa... di que no... (Ahora hablando) Como quieras... (Pensando) ¡¿Tan difícil era decir "No"!"

" ¡¡Genial, vamos!..." Gritó Yoh tomándola de la mano

El joven la llevó hasta el jardín en donde se quitó la camisa que normalmente trae puesta y se arremangó un poco más los pantalones.

" Puedes regar algunas plantas mientras yo me dedico a quitar algunos yuyos..." Indicó Yoh tomando algunas herramientas de jardín

Anna respondió tomando la regadera con agua mientras que Yoh se dirigía a un rincón con una pequeña pala...

" ¡¡Qué tenga buenos días doña flor!..." Canturreó Yoh cerca de algunas azucenas

La joven lo escuchó y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba agachado quitándole los yuyos a una pequeña flor mientras cantaba esa patética canción. Era algo verdaderamente gracioso... Anna no pudo contenerse y expresó una pequeña risita...

" ¿De qué te ríes?..." Preguntó Yoh mirándola desde el lugar del piso en donde se encontraba

" No te importa..." Le contestó Anna un poco avergonzada porque Yoh la había descubierto

Acto seguido, Anna comenzó a mojarlo con la regadera...

" ¡¡Oye! ¡¡Está fría! TT.TT..." Se quejó Yoh empezando a temblar

" ¿No era que tenías calor?..." Preguntó Anna de manera maliciosa

" Ya verás..." Le anunció Yoh adoptando la misma postura que ella

El chico tomó la manguera larga y abrió el grifo de manera tal que empapara a Anna de pies a cabeza...

Esta se quedó estática en donde estaba, ni siquiera respiraba...

" Asakura... grandísimo idiota..."

" ¡¡Oye! Tú me mojaste primero..."

Anna le arrebató la manguera de las manos y, presionando el pico de esta, creó un chorro más potente mojando toda la cara del chico...

"¿Intentas ahogarme?..." Se quejó el joven shaman escupiendo agua

" No estaría mal..."

La joven hizo aún más potente el chorro de agua mientras se le acercó lentamente, pero, en su último paso, pisó un poco de musgo mojado y lodo resbaloso lo que causó que Yoh y ella cayeran de lleno en el gran charco que se había formado en el piso...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio...

De repente, Anna pudo sentir aquella sensación dentro de su estómago mientras el corazón se le aceleraba, pero todo fue peor cuando Yoh pasó su mano por su rostro lenta y delicadamente mientras ella permanecía estática.

Esa situación era muy embarazosa, pero se volvió aun peor cuando Yoh intentó levantarse con ella aún encima suyo, provocando que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca...

"A-Anna..." Yoh estaba perplejo

La joven de cabellos rubios se acercaba a sus labios, pero él, no se quedaba atrás...

" Tada ima!..." El repentino grito de Horo Horo no se hizo esperar por el recibidor

" ¡Ah! Horo Horo Kun..." Lo recibió Tamao

" ¡Konnichiwa!..." Respondió este acercándose a esta

Las voces provenientes del recibidor hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran rápidamente. Yoh se apresuró a cerrar el grifo mientras que Anna se marchaba a su habitación...

" ¿Qué demonios fue eso?..." Pensaron ambos tomando rumbos distintos

" Así que jugando al carnavalito en el jardín... ¿Eh?..." reprochó Ren a su amiga

" No digas estupideces Tao, solo quería encontrar algo que hacer y bueno, Asakura empezó..."

" Sí, pero fuera del motivo... "Aquel accidente" no fue solo un accidente..."

" ..."

" Vamos Anna... si fuera como tú me lo dices, no estarías aquí, no me hubieras llamado y no me estarías diciendo que..."

" Ya entendí... ¬¬"

" Es una suposición mía pero, puede ser que tú..."

" ¿¿Yo enamorada? Por favor, no he sentido nada por nadie en toda mi vida y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora..."

" Yo no dije nada, tú sola supusiste lo de "enamorada", pisaste sola el palito... ¬¬" Reía el chino

" ¡¡Yakabashi Tao!"

" Terca... u-ú"

" Baka... u-ú#"

Anna maldecía las suposiciones de su acompañante, pero en su interior estaba insegura... quizá... ¿Ren tendría razón?...

CONTINUARÁ...

Holis! Espero que el fic les esté gustando... y muchas gracias por leerlo!

Aclaraciones:

Atsui desu ne: Hace calor...

Hontou desu ne: Ni me lo digas!

Tada ima: ¡Ya llegué! (Expresión que se utiliza para indicar la llegada del trabajo o la escuela)

Konnichiwa: Hola/Buenas Tardes!

Yakabashi: Cállate! (Forma brusca)

Baka: Estúpido!

Sayounara!


End file.
